The Phantom Returns
WARNING! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS! THIS IS MY CONTENT AND YOU WILL NOT EDIT IT, now, without further adu, please enjoy the episode. The Phantom Returns Synopsis: Aaron Zellesh returns to Ooo exact revenge on Finn. Characters(Good): Finn, Jake Characters(Evil): Aaron He awoke. His now opened eyes filled the room with a soft green glow. He let out a long low groan as he levitated downward, and proceeded to open the room's curtains. A long, thin beam of light came in, and lit up the back wall. He threw the curtains open the rest of the way, letting in a stream of yellow light. It was daytime in the nightosphere. Hunched over, the shadowy figure floated over to a chair, and sat in it, crossing his legs. He reached for a sketch pad on a table, and began to doodle strange symbols. Once complete, the symbols came off of the page, and began to circle the figure. He got up, and floated towards an outline in the wall. His glowing eyes narrowed as he stepped through the outline, and disappeared, phasing through it with no trouble at all. The being then appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his dark form being rather out of place in the bright green of the plains. His eyes expressed a sort of sickly grin as he began to wander in a random direction. As he traveled, he saw many wondrous things, yet none of them satisfactory by his standards. As his lower legs phased through a shrub, he caught sight of a dancing bug, its tiny insignificant form waving about. He laughed as he waved a hand over it, and it imploded with a crunch. He clutched his stomach as his body began to contract with a chilling maniacal laughter. When he finished laughing, the shadowy being decided it would be better to destroy something larger. He wandered on, continuing from where he came. He saw a large object in the middle of a plain as he broke through the forested area he was wandering in. He recognized this object. It was a tree fort. The phantom like figure scoffed as he gazed upon it. He remembered this place. He came here when he existed a few years earlier, when he was unpleased with himself. He wished to change, yet his request was denied when a fist hit him, and drove him into unconsciousness. his eyes narrowed as he remembered himself swearing to ruin the life of the sick child that did this to him, ruined him of his willingness to become good, but now he has realized that his purpose was to be what he was. he slowly phased into the ground, knowing that today of all days, he would finally get his revenge. "Alright, so what should we do next?" Finn asked, excitedly dancing about. "maybe we should go outside, get some sunshine. we have been in here for like, a week." Jake pointed out. "Yeah! Great idea buddy!" Finn replied. The two adventurers maneuvered through the plunder they had gathered towards the door that led out to the plains. Upon exiting their home, they proceeded to move in a random direction. "So what now?" Jake inquired, looking to Finn for guidance. "Hmm..." Finn wondered, looking off to the mountains of the Ice Kingdom. Suddenly, six dark, shadow-like hands came out of the ground and embraced Finn's legs, immobilizing him. Finn screamed with pain as the hand's long, sharp claws dug into his skin. Jake ran towards Finn, but he instantaneously was forced to the ground by some invisible force, unable to move but forced to watch whatever was going on. "Finn!" Jake shouted, reaching a hand outwards towards Finn. Before Finn, a strange phantom phased out of the ground, and stood before him, but Finn shouted in horror from the fact that this phantom had taken on his form, for the figure in front of Finn was indeed, a sort of twisted shadow copy of himself. The figure looked forward towards his foe, his nemesis, the one he swore to destroy after that one night he only wanted to do good. He turned his head to watch the dog that was writhing on the ground, trying to get up, but he could not, for the phantom had intensified his mass, weighing him to the ground. He took his hand and placed it upon Finn's shoulder, terrifying him even further. The hands that had grasped his legs began to pull downward, and Finn's form began to phase through the ground, centimeter by centimeter. He looked into his victim's petrified eyes, and decided that it was time he broke out of his filthy shadow mimic. His form slowly changed to the generic outline of a male. He began to phase into the ground along with Finn, as his victim realized exactly whom he was dealing with. "Aaron?!" Finn shouted, surprised. "whoa, really!" Jake exclaimed, his eyes bulging with realization. "well gentlemen, it's been a LONG, LONG time." Aaron said, his voice strangely ecstatic. Aaron took his hand off of Finn's shoulder, and crossed his arms behind his back, letting Finn's legs fuse to the ground. "You have no idea how good it fells to know that you still recognize me, but it is truly a shame that you never knew what I came to you for in the first place." He said, confronting Finn directly by staring him down face-to-face. Finn was speechless, still awestruck that Aaron had returned. "Now, I believe we have some unfinished business?" Aaron inquired, making his bright, burning green eyes into slits. "Yeah, we do!" Finn shouted, hurling a fist towards his foe. His face grew scared as he realized that his hand had passed straight through Aaron's shadowy form. Aaron let out a dark, booming laugh as he proceeded to phase Finn through the ground once again. By now, his knees had already been consumed by the earth beneath him, slowly sinking towards certain doom. Jake was immobilized, somehow stuck to the ground, being forced to watch his friend being dragged into the earth by Aaron. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind that he was stuck to the ground, but he could move his arms and legs. Jake stretched his arm towards Finn, and wrapped it around him. "Hang on, buddy!" He shouted as he pulled Finn up out of the ground, the shadow hands losing their vice-like grip on Finn's legs. Finn burst out of the ground like a tree being uprooted by a wind storm, the demonic hands being ripped off of Finn's legs. Aaron shouted with fury as he set fire to the grass around Jake, advancing quickly towards Finn with opened claws. Finn drew his sword, and thrust it towards the phantom. It passed straight through him, Aaron being unaffected. He grabbed Finn, lifted him into the air, and began to slam him against anything Aaron could find. Aaron's mind being unlinked with Jake, He was freed, and stretched out of the fire ring towards Finn. Finn reached into his pack, and pulled out a magical glowing yellow liquid. He struggled to open the bottle as He was slammed into the grass, the walls of his tree house, and other things. The cork came out with a "pop!" and Finn poured the liquid onto Aaron, his shadowy form beginning to ripple, Aaron screaming with pain. "Mark my words I shall exact my revenge!" He shouted, beginning to implode in on himself. Aaron awoke one more in his home, the remains of the yellow liquid pooling onto his living room rug. He groaned, and decided that he should clean it up before it soaked through the rug and stained his obsidian floors. Thanks for reading everybody! ^^ i already have my second episode typed up, so if you want it released let me know in the um... comments? below?...